Superman Vol 2
| NextVol = | Creators = | Featured = Superman | StoryArcs = Death of Superman; Funeral for a Friend; Reign of the Supermen; Fall of Metropolis; Dead Again; Trial of Superman; Power Struggle | Crossovers = Millennium; Invasion; Armageddon 2001; Eclipso: The Darkness Within; Bloodlines; Worlds Collide; Zero Hour; Underworld Unleashed; Final Night; Planet DC; Emperor Joker; OMAC Project; Infinite Crisis | History = Superman (Volume 2) was the first ongoing Superman title to take place in the revised continuity following the events depicted in the ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' limited series. After the Crisis, the Superman family of titles endured a major change in format. ''World's Finest'' and ''DC Comics Presents'' ceased publication, ''Action Comics'' adopted a team-up format (filling the former role of DC Comics Presents), and ''Superman'' (Volume 1) changed its title to the ''Adventures of Superman''. Superman (Volume 2) began its publishing history in 1987 and followed in the footsteps of the Man of Steel limited series – a series that effectively rewrote the history of Superman. For the first several years, the stories contained in Superman (Volume 2) were self-contained, occasionally crossing over into other comic titles depending upon the story-arc. By issue #50, Superman stories began to follow a chapter-based continuity, with storylines moving from one title to the next. In order to provide an easily accessible reading order for consumers, the DC editorial staff began using a secondary numbering system displayed on the cover of each issue. These continuity markers were informally known as the “triangle” numbers, and were recycled at the end of each publishing year. Every Superman comic book published from the mid to late 1990s (including Annuals and specials) possessed a sequential chapter number on the cover. Eventually, writers began containing their storylines to single titles again and the DC editors ceased providing the chapter markers on the covers. The final issue of Superman (Volume 2) was #226 which shipped on February 8, 2006. Afterwards, as part of DC's One Year Later event, this volume ended, and Adventures of Superman returned to its original status as Superman (Volume 1) beginning with issue #650. | IssueList = 0-50 Superman Vol 2 0.jpg| Superman Vol 2 1.jpg| Superman Vol 2 2.jpg| Superman Vol 2 3.jpg| Superman Vol 2 4.jpg| Superman Vol 2 5.jpg| Superman Vol 2 6.jpg| Superman Vol 2 7.jpg| Superman Vol 2 8.jpg| Superman Vol 2 9.jpg| Superman Vol 2 10.jpg| Superman Vol 2 11.jpg| Superman Vol 2 12.jpg| Superman Vol 2 13.jpg| Superman Vol 2 14.jpg| Superman Vol 2 15.jpg| Superman Vol 2 16.jpg| Superman Vol 2 17.jpg| Superman Vol 2 18.jpg| Superman Vol 2 19.jpg| Superman Vol 2 20.jpg| Superman Vol 2 21.jpg| Superman Vol 2 22.jpg| Superman Vol 2 23.jpg| Superman Vol 2 24.jpg| Superman Vol 2 25.jpg| Superman Vol 2 26.jpg| Superman Vol 2 27.jpg| Superman Vol 2 28.jpg| Superman Vol 2 29.jpg| Superman Vol 2 30.jpg| Superman Vol 2 31.jpg| Superman Vol 2 32.jpg| Superman Vol 2 33.jpg| Superman Vol 2 34.jpg| Superman Vol 2 35.jpg| Superman Vol 2 36.jpg| Superman Vol 2 37.jpg| Superman Vol 2 38.jpg| Superman Vol 2 39.jpg| Superman Vol 2 40.jpg| Superman Vol 2 41.jpg| Superman Vol 2 42.jpg| Superman Vol 2 43.jpg| Superman Vol 2 44.jpg| Superman Vol 2 45.jpg| Superman Vol 2 46.jpg| Superman Vol 2 47.jpg| Superman Vol 2 48.jpg| Superman Vol 2 49.jpg| Superman Vol 2 50.jpg| 51-100 Superman Vol 2 51.jpg| Superman Vol 2 52.jpg| Superman Vol 2 53.jpg| Superman Vol 2 54.jpg| Superman Vol 2 55.jpg| Superman Vol 2 56.jpg| Superman Vol 2 57.jpg| Superman Vol 2 58.jpg| Superman Vol 2 59.jpg| Superman Vol 2 60.jpg| Superman Vol 2 61.jpg| Superman Vol 2 62.jpg| Superman Vol 2 63.jpg| Superman Vol 2 64.jpg| Superman Vol 2 65.jpg| Superman Vol 2 66.jpg| Superman Vol 2 67.jpg| Superman Vol 2 68.jpg| Superman Vol 2 69.jpg| Superman Vol 2 70.jpg| Superman Vol 2 71.jpg| Superman Vol 2 72.jpg| Superman Vol 2 73.jpg| Superman Vol 2 74.jpg| Superman Vol 2 75.jpg| Superman Vol 2 76.jpg| Superman Vol 2 77.jpg| Superman Vol 2 78.jpg| Superman Vol 2 79.jpg| Superman Vol 2 80.jpg| Superman Vol 2 81.jpg| Superman Vol 2 82.jpg| Superman Vol 2 83.jpg| Superman Vol 2 84.jpg| Superman Vol 2 85.jpg| Superman Vol 2 86.jpg| Superman Vol 2 87.jpg| Superman Vol 2 88.jpg| Superman Vol 2 89.jpg| Superman Vol 2 90.jpg| Superman Vol 2 91.jpg| Superman Vol 2 92.jpg| Superman Vol 2 93.jpg| Superman Vol 2 94.jpg| Superman Vol 2 95.jpg| Superman Vol 2 96.jpg| Superman Vol 2 97.jpg| Superman Vol 2 98.jpg| Superman Vol 2 99.jpg| Superman Vol 2 100.jpg| 101-150 Superman Vol 2 101.jpg| Superman Vol 2 102.jpg| Superman Vol 2 103.jpg| Superman Vol 2 104.jpg| Superman Vol 2 105.jpg| Superman Vol 2 106.jpg| Superman Vol 2 107.jpg| Superman Vol 2 108.jpg| Superman Vol 2 109.jpg| Superman Vol 2 110.jpg| Superman Vol 2 111.jpg| Superman Vol 2 112.jpg| Superman Vol 2 113.jpg| Superman Vol 2 114.jpg| Superman Vol 2 115.jpg| Superman Vol 2 116.jpg| Superman Vol 2 117.jpg| Superman Vol 2 118.jpg| Superman Vol 2 119.jpg| Superman Vol 2 120.jpg| Superman Vol 2 121.jpg| Superman Vol 2 122.jpg| Superman Vol 2 123.jpg| Superman Vol 2 124.jpg| Superman Vol 2 125.jpg| Superman Vol 2 126.jpg| Superman Vol 2 127.jpg| Superman Vol 2 128.jpg| Superman Vol 2 129.jpg| Superman Vol 2 130.jpg| Superman Vol 2 131.jpg| Superman Vol 2 132.jpg| Superman Vol 2 133.jpg| Superman Vol 2 134.jpg| Superman Vol 2 135.jpg| Superman Vol 2 136.jpg| Superman Vol 2 137.jpg| Superman Vol 2 138.jpg| Superman Vol 2 139.jpg| Superman Vol 2 140.jpg| Superman Vol 2 141.jpg| Superman Vol 2 142.jpg| Superman Vol 2 143.jpg| Superman Vol 2 144.jpg| Superman Vol 2 145.jpg| Superman Vol 2 146.jpg| Superman Vol 2 147.jpg| Superman Vol 2 148.jpg| Superman Vol 2 149.jpg| Superman Vol 2 150.jpg| 151-200 Superman Vol 2 151.jpg| Superman Vol 2 152.jpg| Superman Vol 2 153.jpg| Superman Vol 2 154.jpg| Superman Vol 2 155.jpg| Superman Vol 2 156.jpg| Superman Vol 2 157.jpg| Superman Vol 2 158.jpg| Superman Vol 2 159.jpg| Superman Vol 2 160.jpg| Superman Vol 2 161.jpg| Superman Vol 2 162.jpg| Superman Vol 2 163.jpg| Superman Vol 2 164.jpg| Superman Vol 2 165.jpg| Superman Vol 2 166.jpg| Superman Vol 2 167.jpg| Superman Vol 2 168.jpg| Superman Vol 2 169.jpg| Superman Vol 2 170.jpg| Superman Vol 2 171.jpg| Superman Vol 2 172.jpg| Superman Vol 2 173.jpg| Superman Vol 2 174.jpg| Superman Vol 2 175.jpg| Superman Vol 2 176.jpg| Superman Vol 2 177.jpg| Superman Vol 2 178.jpg| Superman Vol 2 179.jpg| Superman Vol 2 180.jpg| Superman Vol 2 181.jpg| Superman Vol 2 182.jpg| Superman Vol 2 183.jpg| Superman Vol 2 184.jpg| Superman Vol 2 185.jpg| Superman Vol 2 186.jpg| Superman Vol 2 187.jpg| Superman Vol 2 188.jpg| Superman Vol 2 189.jpg| Superman Vol 2 190.jpg| Superman Vol 2 191.jpg| Superman Vol 2 192.jpg| Superman Vol 2 193.jpg| Superman Vol 2 194.jpg| Superman Vol 2 195.jpg| Superman Vol 2 196.jpg| Superman Vol 2 197.jpg| Superman Vol 2 198.jpg| Superman Vol 2 199.jpg| Superman Vol 2 200.jpg| 201-226 Superman Vol 2 201.jpg| Superman Vol 2 202.jpg| Superman Vol 2 203.jpg| Superman Vol 2 204.jpg| Superman Vol 2 205.jpg| Superman Vol 2 206.jpg| Superman Vol 2 207.jpg| Superman Vol 2 208.jpg| Superman Vol 2 209.jpg| Superman Vol 2 210.jpg| Superman Vol 2 211.jpg| Superman Vol 2 212.jpg| Superman Vol 2 213.jpg| Superman Vol 2 214.jpg| Superman Vol 2 215.jpg| Superman Vol 2 216.jpg| Superman Vol 2 217.jpg| Superman Vol 2 218.jpg| Superman Vol 2 219.jpg| Superman Vol 2 220.jpg| Superman Vol 2 221.jpg| Superman Vol 2 222.jpg| Superman Vol 2 223.jpg| Superman Vol 2 224.jpg| Superman Vol 2 225.jpg| Superman Vol 2 226.jpg| Superman Vol 2 1000000.jpg| | AnnualName1 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #1 | AnnualYear1 = 1987 | AnnualName2 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #2 | AnnualYear2 = 1988 | AnnualName3 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #3 | AnnualYear3 = 1991 | AnnualName4 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #4 | AnnualYear4 = 1992 | AnnualName5 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #5 | AnnualYear5 = 1993 | AnnualName6 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #6 | AnnualYear6 = 1994 | AnnualName7 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #7 | AnnualYear7 = 1995 | AnnualName8 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #8 | AnnualYear8 = 1996 | AnnualName9 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #9 | AnnualYear9 = 1997 | AnnualName10 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #10 | AnnualYear10 = 1998 | AnnualName11 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #11 | AnnualYear11 = 1999 | AnnualName12 = Superman (Volume 2) Annual #12 | AnnualYear12 = 2000 | SeeAlso = }}